Happy Birthday Nico!
by Fandoms-For-The-President
Summary: Fact: Nico di Angelo has been through a lot. Birthdays are useless. Fact: Nico di Angelo doesn't need birthdays. He doesn't need to be reminded that he is all alone.  Another fact: Nico di Angelo kinda wonders how does it feels like to have a birthday. Solangelo, but there is friendship too. Enjoy!


**Birthday fic for our ****lovely baby Nico.**In this one, he has insomnia, I'm sorry, but I needed to do that because I have it as well. Enjoy!

Nico di Angelo is not a birthday lover. In fact, he has never celebrated his birthday before. Before Lotus, birthdays weren't important to celebrate, and after it Bianca and he were not even aware of when did they born. And when he found out the truth behind his life, his birthdays didn't mean anything due to having no one to celebrate with.

Fact: Nico di Angelo has been through a lot. Birthdays are useless.

Fact: Nico di Angelo doesn't need birthdays. He doesn't need to be reminded that he is all alone.

Another fact: Nico di Angelo kinda wonders how does it feels like to have a birthday.

After the New Year's Eve, Camp Half-Blood calmed down and carried on with the routine. Camp Jupiter also did the same thing. January is about to end when Nico wakes in a dark, heavily snowing dawn.

He lays on the bed for a while, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. He isn't used to this type of light, oddly grey and nearly opaque. He shifts his head a little and sees the alarm clock Jason had bought as a Christmas present. 04.26, it reads. Under the hour, the date is glowing red in the dark.

January 28th.

Nico growls and turns his head, stares at the ceiling. He realizes he's scowling after a few minutes, tries to wipe that off. He yawns, rubs his eyes and gets up from the bed- he's changed the coffins a month or two ago. He doesn't like waking up this early, but it is an actual miracle that he even slept that long. After the war, and after Nico stopped using his powers, it turned out that he needed to get exhausted in order to sleep. Will didn't know why, but after some time, they figured out that he has insomnia. So now, Nico naps during day every now and then. He never feels absolutely rested, but feeling tired is okay. He is okay.

Nico blinks a couple of times and goes to the bathroom. He washes his face and stares at the reflection of himself in the dim light. He smiles faintly when he sees that he no longer looks that sick and dead. His dark feathery hair is in a weird shape, but that is no problem, since he had just woken up. There are some small hair covered his chin, but it is not much enough to shave. His ribs are no longer visible through his skin. He shivers a little, feels the cold. He gets out of the bathroom and puts on a dark blue sweatshirt with grey streaks on it. He puts on pants as well, and goes near the window, enjoying the view. He is eighty-something this year, and although he is physically fifteen, he starts to feel old, he's seen much. He smiles.

Happy 15, me, he thinks happily, in a long time, he's happy to be alive.

He sees the Apollo Cabin walking around, half of them confused, since they belong to the sun. Nico secretly wishes to see Will, but denies that wish. No one knows that today is his birthday, and if he's lucky, no one will. He is used to be unknown, forgotten. He does not like the lights on himself.

Although, he kinda wishes he knew how does that feels like.

He shakes off from the thoughts, and his heart begins to beat crazily as he sees Will, who is sitting on the snow, sleepy. He involuntarily smiles, thinking what the boy does to him. He puts on his shoes, and leaves his cabin.

The good thing about waking up early in Camp Half-Blood is that you get to see what the Apollo kids do when they wake up. They're like bees, Nico likes to think. Wandering around, doing stuff that the other campers don't like to do, like plowing. He stands there for some time, watching the campers work fast and efficient. Then he starts walking towards Will.

"Hey!" he calls him. "Good morning, Sunshine," is his response as usual. Then blue eyes shine bright, and he smiles.

"You're late. Did you sleep?"

"No, I am just lazy."

Will looks disappointed, but smiles him back nevertheless. Then smirks.

"You should've slept. We won't be sleeping tonight for a long time." Nico raises one eyebrow. Will rolls his eyes.

"I got permission from Chiron and my dad.." -who started working in the Camp as a punishment- "..and we're going in town tonight to Jackson's house. Jason and Piper will be coming too."

"But why?" Will sighed.

"I think you know, Sunshine." When Nico shakes his head, Will frowns jokingly.

"It is your birthday, idiot!" he exclaimed. Nico's eyes open in horror.

"How do you know that?!" Will grins.

"I know a lot more than you think, Death Boy."

Nico smiles a little, wondering the mystery of having an actual birthday.

* * *

Some hours pass, which seems long to Nico because of the snow. He is bored, but the time finally comes, Nico packs a pair of pajamas and his toothbrush, and Argus starts to drive. Jason is rocking back and forwards unintentionally, ADHD finally started to show in him. Nico sighs and starts tapping the window. Will leans on Piper's ear and whispers, Piper giggles, and Nico feels awkwardly jealous.

Will looks particularly odd today, he's unstable, constantly looking around, pulling the neck of his shirt, feet tapping. It looks like something's bothering him, Nico thinks, and suddenly, he's not happy.

They finally arrive, and they ring the door. Annabeth opens it happily, and hugs everyone. She invites them in. Nico sees a couple he's only seen once before, Percy's mom and step-dad. Then Percy comes downstairs and welcomes them. Percy no longer seems _oh so mighty_ to Nico, so they can have a normal conversation.

They eat, tell each other stories, and then it's Nico's turn. He finally gets to tell ever thing, even including the time when he accidentally went to China. His friends are happy to learn about him, and he's happy to open up a little bit. He feels peaceful for the first time since Bianca.

Then the night deepens, and Will comes by.

"Hey, can we talk for a sec?" He looks nervous, claustrophobic even.

"Sure," Nico says and they go upstairs, to the fire escape.

A long silence pass. Nico decides to start the conversation. "Did you know that I once came into this house by this very fire escape?" Will doesn't even relax a bit. He looks distracted. Nico decides to go on.

"It was Percy's birthday, ironic enough. I ate my first birthday cake then, and introduced my River-Styx-Plan to Percy." Will finally responds.

"That was _your_ idea?" Nico smiles and nods.

"Yup, stupid but… I thought it would make Percy like me." Will looks puzzled.

"But he likes you enough?"

"_Like_ like, I mean."

"Oh."

Another silence pass, Nico can see that Will is relatively more relaxed, relieved even. What is this about?

"I want to tell you something, I know that it is a little bit early, and I know that this may freak you out, even end our friendship, or maybe you'll just run away from me, or worse call me a freak but since that thing you said a second ago you may not…-"

"I love you too, you idiot."

Will looks surprised, relieved, happy, bemused all at the same time. He tries to calm down, but a small sound of victory comes out.

"Really?"

Nico shrugs.

"Sure."

Will's ears redden, just like the first time they met.

"Ca-Can I kiss you?" he asks slowly. Nico does not answer, at least not by words; he leans forward and kisses Will. It is a soft kiss, a gentle one, and Nico thinks that it is just so perfect. Will is whispering now:

"Happy fifteenth, Nico." He smoothly laughs.

"It's eighty one." Will hugs Nico.

"Gods, you cannot imagine how good it is to say it out loud. I love you, old man."

And Nico lets himself bury in Will's huge body, letting the antiseptic, rose and Will smell in. Suddenly, Nico felt like he needed birthdays.

Just like he needed his friends.


End file.
